


Some day I'll be strong enough

by killing_kurare



Category: The Mummy Returns (2001), The Mummy Series
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Past Life Dream, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Nefertiri will be able to resist Anck-Su-Namun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some day I'll be strong enough

  
**Challenge/Prompt:** [](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile)[**femslash100**](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/), challenge 480/476: remainder/consume  
**Challenge/Prompt:** [](http://100-women.livejournal.com/profile)**100_women** \- dreams

 

 

Nefertiri laid down, her eyes closed. A sigh escaped her parted lips as slender fingers started to caress her heated skin.

It didn’t matter how many times she told herself that it would be the last time, that she would be strong and not return to Anck-Su-Namun’s chambers. But to be honest she was past the point of no return; she was weak and indeed needed the other woman’s strength to seep into her.

Nefertiri opened her eyes and looked down to see Anck-Su-Namun staring directly at her. There was a fire that seemed to burn into her soul, to consume all of her until nothing was left.

Anck-Su-Namun didn’t even blink an eye as she entered the younger one’s body with two fingers, strong and fast, and she cried out at the pleasure that clouded her senses and made her tremble.

‘One day,’ she vowed silently to herself. ‘One day I’ll be strong enough to resist …’

~~~

Evelyn opened her eyes and gasped. Another dream, another vision, another memory of her past …

She sat up and felt tears filling her eyes.

“What’s wrong?” a muffled voice asked.

Evelyn swallowed. “Nothing …” she managed to breathe.

“Well, then lay back down,” the voice demanded – and of course Evelyn always did what Meela told her to.

 


End file.
